diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Velen
Ultimate Visual Guide, S. 97 (ursprüngl.) | Zugehörigkeit = Allianz; Konklave; Erwählte des Lichts; Legionsrichter | Klasse = | Position = "Großer Prophet"; "Der Alterslose" | Lage = Netherlichttempel (Wirbelnder Nether) | Status = | Familie = Datei:IconSmall Eredar Male.gif Rakeesh (Sohn) (†''') 17px Bürde des Lichts | WoWPedia = Velen }} '''Prophet Velen ist der Anführer der Draenei und seit der Flucht von Argus der Erzfeind seiner ehemaligen Freunde Kil'jaeden und Archimonde.Aufstieg der Horde, Prolog Hintergrund Argus Zweites Duumvirat: Kil'jaeden und Velen Bevor Sargeras nach Argus kam, brachte der Eredar Thal'kiel seinem Volk ein goldenes Zeitalter. Die von ihnen beschworenen arkanen Wesen halfen dabei, die wundersamen Bauwerke der Hauptstadt zu erschaffen. Thal'kiel erschuf auch Maschinen, die die ruhende arkane Energie der Welt fokussierten, und verbreitete so Frieden, Harmonie und Lebenskraft auf Argus.Der Schädel der Man'ari, Teil eins thumb|Ein junger Velen auf Argus. Thal'kiel dürstete indes nach mehr. Seine Zauber loteten die unermesslichen Großen Dunklen Weiten aus und erbaten eine tiefere Quelle der Macht. Eines Tages erhielt er eine Antwort.Der Schädel der Man'ari, Teil zwei Thal'kiels mysteriöser Wohltäter verlieh ihm die Fähigkeit, niedere Dämonen zu beschwören, und der Eredar gab dieses Wissen sofort an seine Erwecker weiter. Überzeugt, dass dies der Beginn einer neuen Ära sei, bereitete Thal'kiel sich fieberhaft darauf vor, seine wunderbaren Begleiter den damaligen Herrschern von Argus, Velen und Kil'jaeden, vorzuführen.Der Schädel der Man'ari, Teil drei Er erntete allerdings nicht die Zustimmung, die er erwartet hatte. Kil'jaedens Gesichtsausdruck war entrückt und unlesbar, und es konnte keinen Zweifel daran geben, was Velen davon hielt. Er verdammte Thal'kiels neue Beschwörungen, und befahl ihm, dies niemals wieder zu tun.Der Schädel der Man'ari, Teil vier Thal'kiel zog sich daraufhin völlig zurück und beschwor im Geheimen eine gigantische Dämonenarmee, um die Macht auf Argus zu übernehmen. Sein Plan wurde allerdings vereitelt, da Thal'kiels Schüler, Archimonde, Velen und Kil'jaeden darüber in Kenntnis setzte.Der Schädel der Man'ari, Teil sechs Velen und Kil'jaeden waren sprachlos, als sie von Thal'kiels Verrat erfuhren.Der Schädel der Man'ari, Teil sieben Nach der Niederschlagung von Thal'kiels Aufstand verbrannten die Magier der Eredarherrscher die Leichen der Erwecker, damit die teuflische Verderbnis sich nicht noch weiter ausbreiten würde. Sie zerstörten auch die Schriften der Rebellen, damit das Wissen um diese widerwärtigen Künste unterdrückt wurde.Der Schädel der Man'ari, Teil neun Als ein seltsamer Fluch Argus heimsuchte, nutzte Velen ein von den Naaru erhaltenes Artefakt, T'uure, um die befallenen Eredar zu heilen und galt damit als Erster, welcher die Macht des Artefakts wirklich für das Gute nutzte.T'uure, Fanal der Naaru, Teil drei Sargeras' Angebot und Velens Flucht Das mächtige Volk der Eredar erregte die Aufmerksamkeit des gefallenen Titanen Sargeras, welcher gerade die Brennende Legion erschuf, um Chaos und Vernichtung im Universum zu sähen.Offizielle Seite, 30.8.2013 Kil'jaeden und Archimonde, beides langjährige Freunde Velens, waren von dem hellen und machtvollen Wesssssen fasziniert, welches ihnen sein Angebot unterbreitet hatte - Velen selbst allerdings zweifelte.Chroniken, Bd. 1, S. 51 17px Was hätte sein können thumb|Was hätte sein können... thumb|[[Sargeras' Angebot an das Triumvirat der Eredar.]] Um seine Gedanken zu ordnen begab sich Velen, wie so oft zu diesem Zweck, in den Tempel auf Argus, in welchem sich der Kristall von Ata'mal befand. Er nutzte besagten Kristall um - wie nicht unüblich - von seinen Kräften, Visionen herbeizuführen, Gebrauch zu machen. Dabei offenbarte sich das wahre Ausmaß von Sargeras' "freundlichem Angebot" und jenes erfüllte Velen mit Schrecken. Er teilte seine Vision mit Archimonde und Kil'jaeden, allerdings ließen sich jene nicht mehr umstimmen: das Bündnis mit Sargeras war beschlossen. Er schwieg und dachte überdies darüber nach, wie er zumindest Teile seines Volkes vor der nahenden Zerstörung retten könnte, als ihm der Naaru K'ure erschien. Der Naaru gab Velen zu verstehen, dass er nichts gegen einen freien Willen unternehmen könne, den die Eredar besaßen, aber bot ihm seine Hilfe für diejenigen an, welche sich Sargeras widersetzen würden. Dazu solle Velen seine Anhänger am höchsten Berg von Argus am längsten Tag des Jahres versammeln und den Kristall von Ata'mal mitnehmen. Die Naaru würden sich ihrer annehmen. Velen begrub seine Zweifel, beugte sich dem Lichtwesen und beauftragte seinen alten Freund und Vertrauten Talgath damit, alles Nötige in die Wege zu leiten. Da Velen nur jene auswählte, denen er vollends vertraute, fanden sich letztlich nur einige Hundert Eredar unter seinen Gefolgsleuten, welche nicht bereit waren, Sargeras zu folgen. Als sich bereits verwandelte Man'ari Eredar näherten, schützte die Flüchtlinge der Kristall von Ata'mal und sie entkamen auf K'ures Schiff. Kil'jaeden war außer sich und schwor, den "Verräter" Velen aufzuspüren, auch wenn es ihn tausend Jahre kosten würde. Die Legion jagte den geflüchteten Eredar hinterher, die sich fortan „Draenei“ („die Heimatlosen“) nannten. Jedes Mal, wenn Kil'jaeden kurz davor war, die Draenei aufzuspüren, gaben die Naaru Velen neue Kräfte um sein Volk weiterhin schützen zu können. Die langen Jahrtausende waren hart für die Draenei. Sie konnten nie zur Ruhe kommen. Die Bedrohung der Gefangennahme verfolgte sie bis in ihre Träume.T'uure, Fanal der Naaru, Teil fünf Draenor Die Zuflucht der Verstoßenen (200 vDP) Die lange und gefährliche Odyssee der Draenei zehrte an den Ressourcen der Naaru, die sie begleiteten und die Hauptlast trugen. Ihre strahlenden Energien vergingen und die Genedar drohte zu zerbrechen, als sie die Welt entdeckten, die später Draenor genannt werden sollte. Die letzte Etappe der Reise endete allerdings in einer Katastrophe, als einer der Naaru, K'ara, der Leere anheim fiel. Velen gelang es schließlich, den Naaru vom Schiff zu verbannen, doch der Prophet trug ernsthafte Verletzungen davon. Seine Fähigkeit, zukünftige Ereignisse vorherzusehen, wurde unzuverlässig, und es sollte Jahrhunderte dauern, bis er sich vollständig davon erholt hatte.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 50 Die Berührung K'aras hatte zur Folge, dass Velen nicht nur potenzielle Visionen der Zukunft wahrnahm, sondern ebenso Visionen einer Zukunft, wie die Leere sie sich wünschte, und der Unterschied war nicht immer zweifelsfrei zu erkennen.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 51 Die übrigen Naaru, K'ure und D'ore, waren zu schwach, um die Genedar sicher zu landen und das Schiff stürzte über Nagrand ab. Die überlebenden Draenei traten aus der Genedar in eine fremdartige neue Welt und seinen Verletzungen zum Trotz führte Velen sein Volk unbeirrbar weiter.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 50-51 Durch seine schwankenden Visionen wollte er allerdings nicht der alleinige Anführer bleiben, sondern beschloss einen "Rat der Weisen" zu gründen, den Exarchenrat, welcher aus Naielle, Hataaru, Akama und Othaar bestand. Während die Draeneigesellschaft in und um Shattrath erblühte, entdeckten die Rangari, dass der Absturz der Genedar ernstzunehmende Folgen für Draenor gehabt und zu Veränderungen der lokalen Flora und Fauna geführt hatte. Velen beschloss, dass es die Aufgabe der Draenei sei, den Schaden zu beheben und bei ihren Bemühungen kamen sie auch in Kontakt mit den anderen Völkern Draenors.Chroniken, Bd. 2. S. 54 Zu einer ersten kriegerischen Auseinandersetzung kam es um 100 vDP, als die Oger aus Hochfels Goria zurückerobern wollten, aber letztlich an den Verteidigungsanlagen Shattraths scheiterten.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 55-56 So glücklich der Sieg für die Draenei sein mochte, die Macht die sie zur Schau stellten erregte ein deutliches Misstrauen bei den Orcs, welche die Draenei bis dahin für harmlos gehalten hatten und es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Klingenwindklan Überfälle auf Handelskarawanen der Draenei begann. Wenngleich viele Draenei nach Vergeltung schrien, unterband Velen dies und schickte lediglich vereinzelte Rangari aus, um Gefangene zu befreien.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 56-57 Aufstieg der Horde (ab ~7 vDP) Viele Jahrzehnte nach der Ankunft der Draenei besuchten Durotan und Orgrim Schicksalshammer unter Restalaans Obhut die Draeneistadt Telmor in den Wäldern von Terokkar. Den beiden Orcs wurde die große Ehre zuteil, mit Velen zu Abend zu essen und in seinem Haus zu übernachten. Er befragte sie zur orcischen Kultur und schließlich sprachen sie über Schicksalshammer, die berühmte Waffe der gleichnamigen Orcfamilie.Aufstieg der Horde, Kap. 3 Zwischenzeitlich hatten Kil'jaedens Agenten die Draenei ausfindig gemacht und der Erzdämon begann mit der Korrumpierung der Orcs.Aufstieg der Horde, Kap. 7''Aufstieg der Horde, Kap. 8 Von Gul'dan aufgestachelt begann der Klingenwindklan mit immer brutaleren Angriffen auf die Draenei, nachdem der Hexenmeister ihnen glaubhaft vermittelt hatte, dass eben jene Draenei der Grund für ihr Leid seien. Velen selbst bat sein Volk um Besonnenheit, denn seine Visionen waren nach wie vor unzuverlässig und die gesamte Situation stimmte ihn misstrauisch. Einige jedoch konnte er entschlüsseln. Zeitgleich mit den Angriffen der Klingenwindorcs sah er Visionen eines riesigen Schattens, der über die Orcs aufragte und ihr Handeln lenkte. Nachdem immer mehr Gräueltaten bekannt wurden, stimmten Velen und die Anführer schließlich widerwillig zu, dass Maraad zum Angriff übergehen dürfe. Im Dorf des Klingenwindklans kam es zu einem unvergleichlichen Blutbad.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 71Aufstieg der Horde, Kap. 9 Der Gründung der Horde stand nichts mehr im Wege.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 73-74 Nach ersten Angriffen auf Jagdgruppen der Draenei wurde Velen und den Anführern bewusst, dass sie sich zur Wehr setzen mussten. Von einer Offensive wurde allerdings abgesehen und stattdessen errichteten die Konstrukteure Verteidigungsanlagen in den großen Städten wie Shattrath oder dem Tempel von Karabor. Velen selbst behielt unterdes die Sterne im Auge und versuchte, die Ursache für das elementare Chaos zu ergründen. Als ihm dämmerte, dass die Legion längst auf Draenor war, war es bereits zu spät.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 75 Friedensbemühungen wie ein erhofftes Treffen mit Ner'zhul verliefen im Sand.Aufstieg der Horde, Kap. 9Aufstieg der Horde, Kap. 10 Nachdem Schwarzfaust um 5 vDP zum ersten Kriegshäuptling der Horde geworden war, starteten die Orcs koordinierte Offensiven gegen Siedlungen und Außenposten der Draenei. Velen zeigte sich schockiert über die Entwicklung der Orcs, doch war ihm und den Exarchen auch klar, dass sie Draenor nicht verlassen konnten und ihre einzige Überlebensschance darin bestand, den Orcs zu trotzen. Da sie die kleineren Siedlungen nicht mehr schützen konnten, erging schließlich der Befehl, sich nach Shattrath sowie zum Tempel von Karabor zurückzuziehen.Aufstieg der Horde, Kap. 17Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 84 Über Wochen hinweg verfolgten Velen und die Exarchen, wie die gewaltige Armee der Horde durch das Schattenmondtal marschierte und die Draenei taten ihr Möglichstes, um sich auf die Belagerung vorzubereiten. Velen versuchte, sein Volk mit Licht zu erfüllen und mit seinem Mut zu inspirieren. Selbst, als die Horde das Bollwerk erreichte und die Belagerungsmaschinen entfesselte, blieb er an vorderster Front.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 85 Während der Kämpfe um Karabor gelang es den Hexenmeistern des Schattenrats, K'ara die Macht zu entziehen. Eine Säule aus Leerenenergie zerfetzte den Himmel und donnerte auf die Draenei-Stellungen im Tempel hinab. Unter Aufbringung seiner gesamten Willenskraft gelang es Velen, die Leere in Schach zu halten. Er scharte alle Überlebenden um sich und führte sie in einer gewagten Flucht zum Hafen von Karabor und als die Horde erneut angriff, segelten die Draenei bereits davon.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 87 In den Wochen nach dem Fall von Karabor wurde Velen von apokalyptischen Visionen vom Untergang Shattraths heimgesucht. Zwar zweifelte der Prophet immer noch an der Verlässlichkeit seiner Visionen, aber er wollte kein Risiko eingehen. Während die meisten Zivilisten evakuiert werden konnten, verblieben vor allem die Kämpfer in Shattrath um so die Horde im Glauben zu lassen, sie hätten gesiegt. Die Exarchen konnten Velen mit Mühe davon abbringen, selbst einer dieser Kämpfer zu sein, da sie der festen Ansicht waren, dass die Draenei Velens weise Führung benötigen würden. Nach einem vollen Tag hitziger Diskussionen konnten sie den Propheten schließlich davon überzeugen, Shattrath zu verlassen.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 89-91Aufstieg der Horde, Kap. 20 Velen führte zahlreiche Zivilisten nach Telredor, welches damals auf einer Insel in der Zangarsee lag.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 92 Die Zerstörung Auchindouns bedeutete schließlich das Ende für die Draenei auf Draenor. Velen befahl seinen Handwerkern, Telredors Verteidigungsanlagen zu verstärken und die Schmiede erschufen ein Netzwerk von Arkonitkristallen, welche die Gegenwart des Tempels vor der Horde verbargen. In den darauffolgenden Monaten erreichten weitere Überlebende, darunter auch Nobundo, Akama und Maraad, die jüngste Zuflucht der Draenei. Einige, wie Nobundo und Akama, waren den Roten Pocken erlegen, welche ihre Körper verformte und sie klein und verschrumpelt werden ließ. Diese "Zerschlagenen" waren, trotz Velens Bemühungen, bei ihrem eigenen Volk nicht länger willkommen und die Bewohner von Telredor befürchteten, dass sie auch gesunde Draenei anstecken würden.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 93 Andere Überlebende gründeten indes vereinzelte Enklaven, die Velen später bereiste, um der Ergreifung durch die Horde zu entgehen aber auch, um seinem Volk zu helfen, wo er nur konnte.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 96 Kampf um eine zerschlagene Welt (ab ~8 nDP) Als sich der Staub in der Scherbenwelt nach der Zerstörung Draenors gelegt hatte, kamen die Überlebenden allmählich zu der Erkenntnis, dass dieses umkämpfte Reich einer der strategisch wichtigsten Orte im gesamten Kosmos geworden war. Viele von Ner'zhuls Portalen waren dauerhaft geöffnet, und die Scherbenwelt wurde zu einem Knotenpunkt für jede Macht, die rasch von einem Ende des Universums zum anderen reisen wollte. Dies erkannte auch die Brennende Legion, welche zu diesem Zweck den Grubenlord Magtheridon entsandte, um die verbliebenen Bewohner zu unterwerfen und die Scherbenwelt als Ausgangspunkt für Angriffe auf andere Welten zu nutzen. Alsbald lieferten sich die Söhne Lothars Scharmützel mit den Dämonen.Chroniken, Bd. 3, S. 13 Die Draenei, welche die Zerstörung überlebt hatten, konnten die Allianz in diesen Schlachten nur bedingt unterstützen. Velen wusste, dass die Legion nichts unversucht lassen würde, jeden Draenei zu vernichten, auf den die Dämonen stießen. Daher hielt der Prophet seine Gefolgsleute in kleinen, isolierten Enklaven verborgen; sollte eine dieser Siedlungen entdeckt werden, würde es zumindest nicht der Untergang ihres gesamten Volkes bedeuten.Chroniken, Bd. 3, S. 16 Flucht aus der Scherbenwelt Zu einem nicht näher bekannten Zeitpunkt trafen die Naaru mittels eines Dimensionsschiffs, der Festung der Stürme, in der Scherbenwelt ein, welche sie fast schutzlos zurückließen, als sie sich auf der verheerten Welt umsahen. Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer nutze die Gunst der Stunde, um die Festung anzugreifen und schließlich einzunehmen. Den in der Festung gefangengenommenen Naaru M'uru ließ er nach Silbermond schicken, um die Magiesucht der Blutelfen zu befriedigen.Ehem. Offizielle Seite: Gestohlenes Licht Velen beschloss einen Gegenangriff.Ehem. Offizielle Seite: Velens Vision Gemeinsam mit Nobundo gelang es, die Kontrolle zumindest über einen Teil der Festung wiederzuerlangen: die Exodar.Ehem. Offizielle Seite: Flucht der Draenei Die Draenei nutzten den Teil des Dimensionsschiffs schließlich, um erneut zu flüchten. Eine Sabotage der Blutelfen führte zu einem ungeplanten Absturz nördlich der Küste Kalimdors.Mitteilung des Verräters Die verstrahlten Kraftkerne der Exodar fügten der Umwelt auf der Azur- und Blutmythosinsel verheerenden Schaden zu, welcher sich vor allem in dem Auftauchen merkwürdiger Kreaturen und Mutationen äußerte. Neue Verbündete ... Kataklysmus Nachdem Velen Nobundo als Repräsentanten nach Magni Bronzebarts Diamantwerdung nach Eisenschmiede geschickt hatteWeltenbeben, Kap. 16, war der Prophet selbst kurz in den Sümpfen des Elends zugegen, um Magtoor in seinen letzten Atemzügen beizustehen. Wolfsherz ... Die Lektion des Propheten Nachdem er Anduin Wrynn aufgenommen hatte, meditierte Velen am Sitz der Naaru, bekam jedoch keine klare Vision zu fassen.Datei:Pdf.gif Die Lektion des Propheten, S. 1-2. Indes tummelten sich auf der Azurmythosinsel zahlreiche menschliche Flüchtlinge, die seinen Schutz suchten, doch Velen empfing ausschließlich Anduin.Datei:Pdf.gif Die Lektion des Propheten, S. 5-6 Er zeigte dem jungen Prinzen eine Vision der durch die Brennende Legion zerstörten Welt Fanlin'Deskor, um ihm vor Augen zu führen, dass der Krieg gegen die Legion einen weitaus größeren Kampf darstellte, als Todesschwinge.Datei:Pdf.gif Die Lektion des Propheten, S. 9-12 Derart mit seinen Visionen beschäftigt entging Velen auch, dass die Exodar in großen Teilen repariert wurde und sinnierte über eine Frage Anduins nach, warum er die Welt nicht vor dem Kataklysmus gewarnt habe.Datei:Pdf.gif Die Lektion des Propheten, S. 14-15 Seine Weigerung, sich den naheliegenden Angelegenheiten zu widmen stieß bei seinem jungen Schützling auf völliges Unverständnis und als Anduin es wagte, seine Stimme gegen den Propheten zu erheben, erhielt Velen eine Vision: Letztlich gelang es Anduin, den Propheten aus seinen Gedanken zu reißen, als die Flüchtlinge drohten, die Exodar zu stürmen.Datei:Pdf.gif Die Lektion des Propheten, S. 23-24 Velen bekundete, dass die Draenei auf Azeroth bleiben würden und die Welt vom Kataklysmus befreien würden.Datei:Pdf.gif Die Lektion des Propheten, S. 26 Pandaria Löwenlandung ... Das wilde Tal Nach der Niederlage Garrosh Höllschreis in Orgrimmar reiste Velen erneut persönlich nach Pandaria, da er gute Beziehungen zu allen Völkern Pandarias unterhalten wollte. Er verbrachte die meiste Zeit im Norden bei den Shado-Pan.Datei:Pdf.gif Das wilde Tal, S. 16 Kriegsverbrechen ... Rückkehr der Brennenden Legion Nach Varian Wrynns Tod an der Verheerten Küste reiste Velen nach Sturmwind, um dem gefallenen König die letzte Ehre zu erweisen und sprach sich für ein Bündnis mit der Horde aus, da ein Krieg an zwei Fronten angesichts der Angriffe der Brennenden Legion töricht sei. Er arbeitete anschließend mit Alonsus Faol zusammen, um die Priester zu vereinen und unterstützte jene bei der Reinigung Saa'ras im Netherlichttempel. Nachdem eine mysteriöse Sternschnuppe vor der Küste Suramars auf dem Meeresboden versunken war 17px Eine Sternschnuppe?, ließ Khadgar das Objekt zu Velen auf die Exodar bringen, welche zu diesem Zeitpunkt von der Legion selbst gerade angegriffen wurde. Velen erkannte das Objekt als "Herz des Lichts", den Kern aller Empfindung des höchsten Naaru Xe'ra, doch bevor der auf der Exodar befindliche Naaru O'ros den Inhalt entschlüsseln konnte, wurde er von Hochgeneral Rakeesh, dem Anführer des Angriffs, ausgelöscht. Nachdem Rakeesh besiegt werden konnte, erkannte Velen, dass es sich um seinen vor Äonen verlorenen Sohn handelte. Der zutiefst betroffene Prophet bekundete, die Draenei würden nach Hause zurückkehren. Ungeachtet dessen agierte Velen dennoch weiter für die Konklave und beschwor eine Vision herauf, welche ihm das Ende der Priesterschaft durch Balnazzar zeigte, aber auch einen Pfad, der sie zum Sieg führen würde, so es gelänge, alte Feinde und Schatten zu Verbündeten zu machen. Auf Faols Bestreben hin schlossen sich sowohl Abtrünnige des Scharlachroten Ansturms als auch Vertreter des Kults des Vergessenen Schattens an und nachdem auch die Silberne Hand ihre Unterstützung zusagte , nahm Velen an der entscheidenden Schlacht um den Netherlichttempel teil, welche die Priesterschaft für sich entscheiden konnte. Die Legionsrichter Nachdem Gul'dans Machenschaften in der Nachtfestung unterbunden wurden und Illidan selbst aus den Tiefen des Nethers zurückgekehrt war17px Gul'dans Ende kamen Vertreter der verschiedenen Orden in Dalaran zusammen als die Brennende Legion erneut angriff.17px Angriff auf die Verheerte Küste Die vereinten Kräfte wagten als Gegenmaßnahme erneut einen Vorstoß auf die Verheerte Küste an welchem sich Velen beteiligte und welcher diesmal von Erfolg gekrönt war und in der Etablierung einer Basis an der Retterklippe mündete. Während Illidan und Maiev Schattensang sich zur Kathedrale der Ewigen Nacht aufmachten, um die Aegis von Aggramar sicherzustellen , gedachten Velen und Khadgar, das Grabmal des Sargeras selbst anzugreifen, wurden aber zunächst zurückgeschlagen.17px Kathedrale der Ewigen Nacht Velen widmete sich der akuten Bedrohung durch den Diebstahl des Herz Kruuls aus Dalarans Tresoren und unterstütze Kor'vas Blutdorn im Kampf gegen den Hochlord. Zwischenzeitlich wurde Anduin Wrynn durch einen Streiter der Allianz der Kompass seines verstorbenen Vaters gebracht, woraufhin der junge König weder essen, noch schlafen wollte. Gemeinsam mit Genn Graumähne versuchte er, Anduin aus seiner Melancholie zu reißen. Anduin brach anschließend selbst zur Verheerten Küste auf, um die Schrecken mit eigenen Augen zu sehen und ließ lediglich Velen von seinen Plänen wissen. Genn und Velen schlossen am Grabmal selbst schließlich zu Anduin auf. 17px Ein gefundenes Andenken Die Bestrebungen der Legionsrichter zeigten nach und nach Erfolg und bei einem erneuten Ansturm auf das Grabmal des Sargeras war Kil'jaedens Ende schließlich in greifbarer Nähe. Velen und Illidan beteiligten sich am direkten Angriff auf den Betrüger und nach dessen Niederlage drohte sein Schiff, auf welchem sich der Kampf abspielte, geradewegs auf Argus hinabzustürzen. Illidan nutzte den Sargeritschlüsselstein, um die Truppen mit Khadgars Hilfe sicher zurück nach Azeroth zu bringen, allerdings mit weitreichenden Folgen. Als alle wieder sicher in Azsuna gelandet waren, offenbarte sich Argus selbst am Nachthimmel.17px Kil'jaedens Ende Argus Vor dem Sturm Galerie Velenshow.jpg| Velen 02.jpg| Velen 03.jpg| Velen 04.jpg| Offenbarungen.jpg|Offenbarungen. Velens Vision.jpg|Velens Vision. Angriff auf die Verheerte Küste.jpg|Velen im Kreis der Ordensvertreter. Argus am Himmel_(Patch_7.2).jpg|Ein Blick nach Argus. Siehe auch * 17px17px The Story of Prophet Velen (and the Draenei) * Datei:Pdf.gif Velen: Die Lektion des Propheten Anmerkungen Kategorie:Wichtige Charaktere Kategorie:NSCs (Draenei) Kategorie:Legionsrichter Kategorie:Erwählte des Lichts Kategorie:Konklave Kategorie:Priester (Lore) Kategorie:Draenei (Lore)